


Sex Tape

by olgushka



Series: Brendon/Josh/Tyler [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kinks and Fetishes, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler and Josh ask Brendon to help them film their sex tape. Things escalate.





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EagleJD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleJD/gifts).



> For Wifey ♥
> 
> Russian translation available [**here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6358425).

Tyler shifts on the hotel bed, pressing his back even more against Josh's chest and sighs. He adjusts the brightness of his phone to the maximum and rewinds the video, making it play from the beginning.

„The lighting was so bad.” He says, lifting the phone even closer to his face like it's supposed to help with anything. „You can barely see a thing. And the quality is terrible. Even for an iPhone.”

Josh hums in agreement, kissing the back of his neck. He rests his chin on the younger man's shoulder and glances at the screen, wrapping his arms more secure around Tyler's bare chest and stroking the warm skin with his thumb, right when the ribs end. 

Tyler increases the volume and puts the phone to his ear. 

„You can't even hear anything.” He states, annoyed. He twists his body, turns to Josh and presses the speaker side close to his ear. „Can you hear anything?”

Josh listens and makes a face.

„Not really?”

„Exactly. Nothing! And as long as I remember, I wasn't even holding back.”

Josh laughs, sinking his teeth in the side of the singer's neck.

„No. I wouldn't say you were.” He says, teasing the skin behind Tyler's ear with the tip of his tongue and giggling when the younger one scrunches up his shoulders to avoid the ticklish touch. „But I loved it. Very much.” He whispers when Tyler relaxes against his chest again. „Not so sure about the people next door though.”

„I'm deleting it.” The brunette says and taps the delete button before Josh can say anything. „We're gonna have to try again.”

\- - -

„Maybe we should ask someone else to film it for us.” Tyler suggests, a few weeks later.

Josh looks up from his phone and raises his eyebrows in a surprise. 

„Really?” He asks. „You would let anyone else in the room?”

„I don't know.” The singer mumbles and sinks down onto the tour bus couch next to him, resting his head on Josh's shoulder and glancing at the video. „I mean, this one is probably the best of all five we've filmed but... still not what I wanted.”

„And what would you want?”

Tyler shrugs.

„Better quility. Different angles. Maybe a couple of, uhm, zoom shots.” He smiles, hiding his face in the crook of Josh's neck.

„I didn't know you have such high expectations.” Josh chuckles. „But let me remind you - we filmed it for our own use, not to satisfy hundreds of people wanting to get off.”

„I know, but-”

„I'm not gonna stop in the middle of _the thing_ just so I can get up and put the phone on the other side of the room to find a different angle and I'm definitely not gonna hold the phone during _the thing_ for the zoom shots because it's too distracting.” 

„ _The thing_.” Tyler giggles and pecks Josh on the cheek. „Oh, the innocence!”

„Shut up.” The drummer smiles, capturing the younger's man lips in a quick but tender kiss. 

„Delete it.” Tyler says, standing up. 

„What? Again?” Josh groans. „This is the fifth one we're deleting.”

„Yes. I will find a way.” Tyler says, pushing the button to open the door. „I always get what I want.” He winks and disappears in the bunk area.

\- - -

„Okay, so... What you're saying is that you really want _someone else_ to film it for us.” Josh says carefully, slowly chewing on his food.

„Only if you're up for it.” Tyler shrugs and takes the last bite of his taco.

„I thought you were joking.”

„It's the only one rational option.”

„ _Rational_.”

„You know what I mean.” The singer rolls his eyes, trying to open a water bottle. Josh reaches for it without a thought and opens it for him. „Thanks.”

„So, who would you want it to be?” The drummer asks, shoving four fries at once into his mouth.

„Wait, so you're okay with that?” Tyler asks, surprised.

„I'm not completely against it.” Josh says, avoiding Tyler's gaze and dipping another fry in the puddle of ketchup. „Having someone filming us could be... interesting.”

Tyler smirks.

„You've been thinking about this!” He states with satisfaction.

„Well, yeah.” The drummer admits, breathing out. He leans back in his chair. „I wasn't thinking about filming a video but, uhm... I kinda like the idea of someone else being in the room, _watching us_.” He blurts out quickly. „And I may or may not have seen your latest browsing history.” 

„And you didn't think about telling me about it?”

„Oh. Why didn’t _you_ think about telling me about it?” Josh retorts.

Tyler shrugs.

„I didn't want to upset you.” He mumbles. 

„Upset me? Oh, baby.” Josh coos, reaching across the table and taking Tyler's hand in his own. „You know it’s okay to talk to me about _bedroom things_.”

„But… Aren’t you weirded out? That your boyfriend is interested in threesomes and exhibitionism?”

„You want to be watched. It's called martymachlia.”

„I know, I did my research.” The singer sighs. „I’m just- You know what? Forget about it. It’s stupid. I’m being stupid.”

„No.” Josh squeezes his hand. „It’s not stupid. It’s actually great that you’re so open when it comes to sex. So yeah, fetishes and kinks talk - first thing after we're back home.”

„Deal.” Tyler says, stealing a fry from Josh's plate.

\- - -

„Well, Jordan is good with cameras but he would probably run away screaming if we brought something like this up to him.” The singer says, scrolling through the contact list on his phone.

„I would be the first one to run away screaming if my own baby brother was there to film us having sex.” Josh glares at him, spinning a drumstick in his fingers. „I told you. No family members. That's just... messed up.”

„Mark?”

„Do you really want to traumatize him?”

„I feel like everyone will end up traumatized by simply hearing the idea.” Tyler sighs with a fake dramatism. „Brad?”

Josh snorts, sending him a meaningful glance.

„You're right.” The singer rubs his forehead. „Halsey?”

„Do you want someone to actually _film_ us doing it or _squeal_ over how cute we are together every five seconds?”

Tyler shuts off his phone and puts it aside on the edge of the drum platform. 

„This is harder than I thought it would be.”

„We need someone open-minded, shameless, with no moral boundaries.” Josh says, hitting a crash cymbal a single time. „Maybe we should just hire a complete stranger? But, on the other hand, how sure we can be that the video won't end up on PornHub the next day? I don't-”

„Wait!” The younger man says suddenly, waving his hand and stopping him mid-sentence. „Wait... Open-minded, shameless, no moral boundaries? I think I know the right person.” He grins, grabbing Josh's phone and quickly dialing a number.

The realization hits the drummer like a speeding truck.

„Oh my God, Tyler! _No!_ ”

„Hey, buddy!” The singer says cheerfully into the phone before Josh can jump down the platform and snatch it from his hand. „No, no. It's not Josh, it's actually Tyler. Long time no talk. How have you been?”

\- - -

Brendon blinks while Josh tries to swallow down the bile forming in his throat, pacing nervously around the dressing room. Tyler taps his fingers against his thigh with an impatient manner.

„You want me to do _what_?” The oldest one asks and the corners of his mouth begin to curl upwards. „You need to say it again because I'm pretty sure I heard it wrong.”

„You heard it right and I'm not gonna repeat myself.” Tyler says, running his fingers through his hair. 

He's as nervous as Josh, waiting for Brendon to declare that they both lost their minds and walk out of the room.

„You kinky motherfuckers!” Brendon states loudly in a high-pitched voice. He claps his hands and laughs, throwing his head back. „Who would have thought! Ha! Alright, when?”

They both snap their heads up to look at the man.

„Wait, you really want to do that?” Josh asks, halting to stop in the middle of the room.

„Oh, baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world!” Brendon says, rubbing his hands together.

\- - -

Brendon searches through the cabinets in the kitchen in Josh’s apartment a whole week later.

„Can I ask what are you doing?” The drummer frowns, while the other man slams another cabinet door shut with a huff of disappointment.

„Where do you even keep-” Brendon starts but then his face lights up. „Ah! Here it is!” He reaches inside and takes out a half-empty bottle of whiskey. He eagerly chugs a few big gulps of the strong liquid. „I'm sorry, handsome, but as much as I can't wait to start, I can't do this completely sober. Where's your lover boy? I hope he's already naked.” Brendon says and marches in the bedroom direction with the bottle of alcohol in his hand. „Let's do this!” He shouts.

\- - -

„This is actually Mark's equipment, so please, don't break it.” The singer says, lying on the bed on the top of the covers and palming himself gently through his underwear. He's wearing nothing but boxer shorts, waiting for Josh to come back from the bathroom and watching Brendon play with the buttons of the camera.

„I know what I'm doing. You shut up and be pretty.” The older man says, pointing the camera at Tyler. „Looks good. I think we're ready.”

„Alright. Josh!?” The singer calls out.

„I'm coming!”

„Well, squeeze your dick then because that's definitely a little bit too soon.” Brendon mumbles under his breath but it's enough to send Tyler into a fit of giggles.

The door opens a moment later and Josh enters the room, sending Brendon a questioning glance. He doesn't wear anything more than Tyler and the shape of his half-hard dick is visible under the well-fitting underwear.

When he gets a silent nod of approval and a thumbs up, he climbs onto the bed and without wasting any time straddles Tyler and leans down, pressing a hard kiss to the singer's lips that the younger man eagerly responds to.

„Shit, that's hot.” Brendon says before he can stop himself but then bites his lip to avoid letting out any unnecessary comments. 

Josh grins against Tyler's mouth.

„Hey, baby.”

„Hey, love.”

Tyler's hands sneak to Josh's sides, caressing the skin. Without hesitation he lets his fingers wander under the waistband of the drummer's underwear and squeeze his buttocks. Josh moans against his lips and shifts a little bit, placing his leg between Tyler's and pressing his thigh to his crotch.

Brendon holds the camera in steady hands, moving quietly around the room, trying to find a couple of satisfying angles. He smirks when Tyler starts humping Josh's leg.

„You're gonna fuck me?” Tyler asks between kisses in the most seductive manner. „Gonna make me yours?”

„Mmm, yeah.” Josh nods, lowering his head and sucking a bruise on the younger man's collarbone. „M'gonna fuck you so good. M'gonna make you scream my name.”

They're too impatient to bother with a long, soft foreplay, especially with Brendon being in the room.

Tyler runs his hands through Josh's hair before pushing him off himself and switching their positions. He makes him lie back against the pillows and kisses him, slowly moving down. He lets his tongue play with the drummer's nipples and places a few kisses along Josh's happy trail, planting a final kiss on the bulge in his lover's underwear. He looks up, sending Josh a teasing smirk.

Brendon moves closer to the bed.

„You’re gonna put on a show for me, baby?” Josh asks, reaching his hand to Tyler's face and caressing his cheek.

„Anything for you.” The singer murmurs and in one swift motion he pulls Josh's boxer shorts down, freeing his hard member. 

He throws the underwear to the floor and immediately dives down, taking Josh into his mouth. They both hear the hitch of the breath that leaves Brendon's throat but the man tries his best not to let out any sounds. He crouches down next to the bed and focuses the camera on Tyler who gets to work without hesitation, moving his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the head of Josh's cock and using his hand to stimulate the rest. 

„Yes, baby.” Josh breaths out. „Oh, yeah. Just like that.”

What Tyler is doing looks almost too obnoxious and it seems like he's trying too much. There's definitely too much saliva in use and his moaning sounds almost ridiculous but he's a performer - he's performing right now, he's showing off - putting on a show, like Josh asked him to. He licks Josh's cock like it's the most delicious popsicle in the world, glancing at the camera from time to time, flirting with it. 

When he finally starts deepthroating, Josh throws his head back, groaning loudly and fisting his hands in the sheets. The muscles in his thighs tense and he unconsciously bends and clenches his knees, almost trapping Tyler between them. 

The singer opens Josh's legs again, holding them in a steady grip. 

Brendon abandons his spot, moving to stand next to the headboard, trying to film the blowjob from the drummer's perspective. The view is perfect and he's not even trying to hide the fact that he's painfully hard in his pants. 

Tyler pulls out with a loud pop, moves further up on the bed and kisses Josh. They change their position one more time and Tyler ends up underneath the drummer again, who throws the younger man's legs over his shoulders and sinks down until he teases Tyler's hole with the tip of his tongue. He blindly reaches under the pillow to find the bottle of lube.

Tyler laughs and moans at the same time, immediately wrapping his own hand around his dick and slowly jerking himself off while his boyfriend works him open with his tongue. He yelps when the tongue gets finally replaced with a finger covered in a cold liquid. 

„Holy shit, guys.” Brendon says quietly but they don't seem to hear him, already lost in their own world.

It doesn’t take long to bring Tyler to the edge. Two fingers in and Tyler is falling apart - Josh can feel his body trembling with an incoming orgasm. He replaces Tyler's hand with his mouth and starts blowing him, while curling his fingers right against Tyler's prostate. The singer's body spasms on the bed and Josh tries his best to keep him pinned down to the mattress with his free hand.

„Don't stop, please, don't stop.” Tyler begs. „I'm so close, baby, I'm-”

He shots into Josh's mouth before he can finish the sentence and Josh licks him clean, letting him ride out his orgasm on his fingers. 

„You can stop filming.” Josh says to Brendon, still keeping his eyes on Tyler, who’s laying there with his arm hooked over his eyes, breathing deeply. „Okay?” He asks quietly, kissing Tyler's stomach.

„Yeah.” Tyler nods.

Brendon puts the camera on the bedside table and leans against the wall, rubbing his hands over his face. He's thinking about sneaking out to the bathroom to take care of his own hard-on but then a few hushed words and Tyler's pleading tone snaps him back into reality. 

„Please? Let him?”

„Brendon.” Josh looks at him, climbing off the bed and makes an inviting gesture with his head. „He's yours.”

„W-what?” Brendon eyes widen. He tries to turn his shock into laughter.

„You can fuck him. He's yours.”

„It wasn't a part of the deal.” The oldest man says carefully.

„Now it is.” The drummer smirks, sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. „You're gonna have fun and I'm gonna watch.”

Brendon finds himself speechless for the first time in his life. He watches Josh for a long moment and turns to look at Tyler who stares back at him with hope, waiting, inviting.

„You guys must be fucking joking.” He says. „If you're joking- I swear to God.”

„No one's joking. It's one of Tyler's fantasies and I'm gonna let it happen because I trust him and I trust _you_.”

„You-” Brendon frowns, pointing his finger at Tyler. „-have fantasized about... Me and you?”

„Not exactly _you_ but...” The youngest shrugs. „Yeah. I want Josh to watch me have sex with someone else.”

„And you're okay with that!?” Brendon asks, turning to the drummer again.

„I wouldn't offer if I was against it, would I?” Josh raises his eyebrows. „You don't have to do that, of course. If you don't want it. We didn't tell you earlier because we didn't want to scare you off.”

„No, no, I-" Brendon closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. „I want this. But you have to promise me that it won't change our friendship. And you won't hate me because I had my dick in your boyfriend's ass.”

„None of that. Now get on the bed and give him what he wants.”

„Fuck.” Brendon curses under his breath but it doesn't take long before he pulls his t-shirt over his head. „Fuck!” He says again, kicking off his shoes and socks, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. He kneels on the bed next to Tyler. „Can I kiss him?”

„You don't have to ask.”

Without hesitation he crashes his lips against Tyler's. The younger man opens his mouth and pulls him closer by the back of his neck. 

„You don't have to prepare him.” Josh's voice comes from the corner of the room. „He's loose enough. He wore a buttplug all morning and had my fingers in his ass a couple of minutes ago.”

„Fuck!” Brendon shouts loudly, running his hands over Tyler's body. „You guys will be the death of me.”

„Fuck me, Brendon.” Tyler groans, reaching for the other man’s underwear and trying to push it down. „How do you want me?”

„Shit, I don't know. Hands and knees? Yeah, on your hands and knees.” He says and Tyler rolls onto his stomach, immediately propping himself up on his elbows and exposing his ass. „Are you sure you don't need me to prepare you?”

„No, just get in. Don't make me wait.”

„Condom?”

„Absolutely not.”

„Are you sure?”

„I'm _fucking_ sure!”

„Josh?” Brendon asks, feeling the drummer’s eyes on his back.

„It’s alright. You don’t have to wear it if he doesn’t want it.”

Brendon gets rid of his underwear and crawls closer on his knees, grabbing the bottle of lube. He spreads it generously along his erection and presses the tip against Tyler's hole. 

„Get on with it.” Tyler hisses impatiently and tries to push back, blindly searching for Brendon's cock.

„I don't want to hurt you.”

„You won't hurt me, _get. in._ ”

„Jesus, so eager!” Brendon chuckles but spreads Tyler's buttocks and finally pushes in. He enters easily since the singer is already stretched enough.

„Yeah.” Tyler lets out a shaky breath. „All the way in. Come on, all the way in.”

Brendon holds him steady by the hips and bottoms out, stilling for a moment when he can't push any further. Tyler lets out a loud cry of pain mixed with pleasure, hanging his head and pressing his forehead against the pillow, panting loudly.

„Alright?”

„Perfect.” Tyler nods. „Perfect. Now move.”

Brendon thrusts once, experimentaly, gaining a loud whimper and a sob. He moves again, rolling his hips and ending the thrust with a slapping sound. Tyler's back arches. He shifts a little, adjusting Brendon inside himself and starts rocking back and forth, letting a moan with every move.

„He likes to be scratched.” Josh says and Brendon looks at him for the first time in a while.

He's sitting in the armchair with his legs spread wide, has his phone in one hand - clearly recording the whole thing. He lazily strokes his hard, leaking member with the other.

„What?” Brendon asks, blinking quickly, tearing his eyes off the drummer with a great difficulty.

„Scratch his back and sides. He loves it.”

Brendon does as he's told. He digs his nails in Tyler's shoulder blades and in one quick motion scratches the skin all the way to his ass, leaving a few red lines on his back. 

The response is immediate. Tyler moans loudly, begging for more. 

„Use me.” The singer says. „Use me. Fuck me.”

Brendon glances back at Josh again. _He's yours_ is the only answer he gets. It's enough. He fixes the grip on Tyler's hips and starts pounding into him faster than before, falling into a steady rhythm. 

„How does it feel, baby?” Josh asks.

„Good.” Tyler chokes out, his every word gets interrupted by another thrust of Brendon’s hips that knocks the air out of his lungs. „S-so good. It- it feels so f-fucking good, ah! Ah, p-please, please, I n-need...”

„Touch him, Brendon.” Josh commands and it's so easy to obey. 

Brendon reaches between Tyler's legs and wraps his fingers around his dick.

„You're such a good boy, Tyler.” Brendon murmurs, leaning down and sinking his teeth in the flesh of the singer's back. „Such a good bottom. Josh is a lucky bastard.”

Tyler whimpers even louder. Brendon quirks his eyebrow.

„Yeah.” Josh's amused voice rings behind his back. „He gets off on being praised as well.”

„Little kinky shit. So good for me.” Brendon continues, rolling his hips again. „Good boy. Shit, shit, I'm close.”

„Tyler?” Josh asks, alarmed.

„Inside. _Please._ ”

„Allowed.” The drummer nods. „You can come inside him, Brendon.”

„Fuck! You dirty fuckers, oh my God!”

It takes a couple of more quick thrusts before Brendon comes, filling Tyler up. He stills, catching his breath and continues stroking the singer's dick until the younger man comes for the second time this evening with a loud _yes, yes, please._

Brendon pulls out, collapsing on the bed next to the singer who keeps shaking from head to toe, still holding his ass in the air and pressing his forehead against the mattress. Josh comes closer and sits down on the edge of the bed, helping the singer roll onto his back and leans down, pressing a couple of gentle kisses to his flushed face. 

„It's coming out.” The singer slurs, on the edge of consiousness. „Save the sheets.”

„It's okay.” Josh smiles, reaching to the bedside table and grabbing a handful of tissues from the box. „They're already ruined, I will change them later.” He spreads Tyler's legs and wipes all the come that start dripping from his hole. 

„I just fucked him into oblivion and he's worried about the fucking sheets.” Brendon mumbles. „What the fuck.”

„He's always worried about the sheets when he comes down from his high.” Josh laughs, placing a final kiss on Tyler's forehead. „Just the part of his charm.”

Brendon rolls onto his side, facing Tyler and watches Josh as he keeps running his fingers through the younger man's hair. No one even thinks twice about the fact that they're all naked like newborns.

When Tyler finally opens his eyes again and his gaze focuses on Josh, he sends him one of the most honest smiles Brendon has even seen. 

„Thank you.” He says. „You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

„Why? Because I let your crazy kinks come to life?” Josh teases.

„What about me?” Brendon interrupts. „Will I get any thanks?”

Tyler turns his head and looks at the older man. He immediately scoots closer and cuddles against him.

„Oh, Brendon.” He sighs happily, nuzzling his face against the other musician's chest. „Thank you. Although I probably won't be able to sit for the next three days.”

„He's always this soft after sex?” Brendon asks, wrapping his arm around Tyler, who closes his eyes and starts humming something under his breath.

„After good sex, yes, pretty much always. So you can be proud of yourself.” Josh grins. „Well...” He looks around the room, spotting his underwear on the floor next to the armchair. „Wanna stay for dinner? I can order pizza or something.”

„Do I look like I have any other option?” Brendon asks, glancing meaningfully at Josh and then down at Tyler who's lying there, visibly losing his fight against falling asleep.

„Right.” Josh winks and leaves the room.

Brendon reaches for the blanket abandoned at the side of the bed and spreads it over their naked bodies. He relaxes against the pillows and wonders how the hell did he end up like this.

\- - -

„You're losing again.” Tyler grins, sitting on the floor in the tour bus, with a controller in his hands. He stares at the TV screen.

„Well, Mr. Mario Kart Champion, it's nothing new.” Josh huffs, watching Tyler crossing the finish line and throwing his arms in the air with a loud _yes!_

They turn their heads to the side when the door to the bunk area opens and Mark steps into the lounge.

„Hey, man. Wanna play? Josh lost again.” Tyler asks but Mark only shakes his head and puts something down on the couch next to Josh. 

The drummer looks at him with a frown. 

„You can... Like, have this.” Mark says, taking a step back. „It's yours. Like, I don't need this camera anymore. It's yours.”

„What?” Tyler asks.

„I'm just gonna-” Mark points to the bunks. „Go. To sleep. Forever. And bleach my eyes later. Probably.”

When he disappears behind the door, Tyler dives for the camera. He crawls into Josh's lap and turns in on, going through the list of the recorded videos. He plays the first one on the list and his breath hitches in his throat.

_Hey, baby._

_Hey, love._

_You're gonna fuck me? Gonna make me yours?_

Josh pales.

„You were supposed to delete this!”

„I thought you did that!” Tyler argues.

_Yeah. I’m gonna fuck you so good. I’m gonna make you scream my name._

They both look down at the camera with terrified expression on their faces. 

Tyler cracks up first. He covers his mouth with his hand to muffle the laughter but then he throws his head back, laughing full volume. Josh follows, giggling along with him. 

_You’re gonna put on a show for me, baby?_

„Well.” Tyler says, pausing the video. „At least the quality was finally on point.”


End file.
